Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to malicious software detection systems, and more specifically to anti-ransomware.
Related Art
Malicious applications are designed specifically to damage or disrupt the operation of a system, as is well known in the relevant arts. Ransomware is a type of malicious software, which targets files storing personal information (such as passwords, identity information, and financial information). A ransomware application identifies such files and then makes the data unavailable for viewing by users, for example, by encrypting the data. The user is required to make a payment before being able to view or recover the data (personal information).
Anti-ransomware refers to solutions designed to address the maladies of such ransomware application.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.